Dherëorinkwe
Informações gerais (falta adicionar os casos genitivo e ablativo!) Dheredorês (ou Dherëorinkwe/Déruníng (em dheredorês moderno)) é a língua dos Dherëori, povo que vive na cidade de Dheredor´. Tem sua gramática baseada no Esperanto, no Latim e em línguas germânicas como o nórdico antigo e o islandês, seu vocabulário é baseado na língua japonesa, no português, no Quenya (língua criada por Tolkien), no islandês e no nórdico antigo. Está ainda em processo de construção. O seu nome veio da palavra Dhere (luz), com a adição dos antigos sufixo de indivíduo "-ëor'", de plural "-i" (este continua o mesmo) e de linguagem "-nkwe", formando as palavras, Dherëor', Dherëori e Dherëorinkwe, respectivamente, porém após a introdução do gênero neutro na língua, o sufixo de indivíduo teve que ser reformulado, passando a ser "-un'", assim Dherëor', que indicava um iluminado do sexo masculino, se tornou Dheruno (Dherun seria 'um iluminado', sem sexo definido), porém, os Dherëori decidiram deixar o próprio nome e o nome da língua como era antes. PASSANDO POR REFORMA FONÉTICA!!! Fonologia Consoantes Vogais Alfabeto Aa - aberto. como em "a'belha" Ææ - e aberto, como em "mol'e'que" Bb - igual o do português. No final de palavras tem o som de "p". Dd - sempre como em "'d'oido", nunca como em "'d'ia". No final de palavras tem o som de "t" Dh/dh - como o do inglês "'th'is". Ee - sempre fechado como em "b'e'sta". Ff - igual o do português. Gg - sempre como em "'g'ato", nunca como em "'g'ente". No final de palavras é aspirado como um "h". Hh - aspirado como no inglês "'h'uge" (a menos que esteja logo após um "d", "t" ou um "h"). Ii - igual o do português. Jj - "i" breve, como o "j" do Esperanto (Nota: é considerada uma consoante assim como o "w"). Kk - como em "'c'arro" Ll - sempre como em "'l'amber", nunca tem som de "u" como em "a'l'to". Mm - igual o do português. Nn - "n de gaúcho" nunca tem o som de "m" como em "ge'n'te". No final de palavras e antes de consoantes torna-se velar ("ŋ"). Oo - sempre fechado, como em "'o'gro". Pp - igual o do português. Rr - Vibrante simples como no português "b'r'aço", de vez em quando, no final de palavras pode ser pronunciado vibrante múltiplo como no espanhol "mue'r'to". Ss - sempre com som de "ss", nunca de "z". Tt - sempre como em "'t'empo", nunca como em "'t'ia". Th/th - como no inglês "'th'ink". Uu - igual o do português. Vv - igual o do português. Ww - "u" breve, como o "ŭ" do Esperanto. (Nota: é considerada uma consoante, portanto palavras como ''warwel, devem ser lidas como "w''ar wel''", não como "waruel"). Yy - "u" francês (tente falar "i" com os lábios na posição de "u"). Zz - igual o do português. Fonotáticas Pode haver alguns encontros consonantais, como "ll", "tt", "kk", "nn"(outros serão adicionados a medida que as palavras forem sendo criadas) e os especiais Dh, e Th (/ð/ e /θ/ respectivamente), que na verdade são consideradas letras, pelo fato de cada uma delas representarem um fonema único. Encontros de mesmas consoantes oclusivas (como t, k, g), são pronuciados com um pequeno "h" antes. ex.: natt - (preposição) depois de, pronuncia-se "naht". Gramática Tonicidade (ignorar exemplos, a língua está passando por uma reforma fonética) Todas as palavras são proparoxítonas, a menos que só tenha duas sílabas (neste caso, a sílaba tônica cai na primeira sílaba, mas deve-se ter cuidado, pois ai, ei, oi, ui, ae, ea, au, eu, iu e ou não são ditongos, os ditongos são formados apenas por "w" e "y") ou a penúltima sílaba tenha uma vogal seguida de duas consoantes (neste caso a entonação cai na penúltima). Outro caso é o da terminação adjetiva "-old" que puxa a sílaba tônica para perto de si, exemplo: 'a'kar - vermelho seria: 'a'karold ('''a-ka-rold) mas como o sufixo de adjetivo puxa a tonicidade, a palavra fica: a'ka'rold Ex.: As sílabas tônicas estão em negrito, seguido pelas respectivas separações silábicas. Dherëo'rin'kwe (dhe-re-o-ri'n'-'k'''we) -> penúltima sílaba com vogal seguida de duas consoantes. '''Dhe'rëor (dhe-rë-or) Dhe'rë'ori (dhe-rë-o-ri) Dhe'redor' (dhe-re-dor') '''Un'gwëo (un-gwe-o) 'Un'gwëa (un-gwe-a) Letras Auxiliares (Nítti) Como o Dheredorês é uma língua aglutinativa (tem sufixos e prefixos), existem algumas letras para evitar encontros vocálicos e consonantais que dificultariam a fala ao colocar-se um sufixo em alguma palavra. São elas: Róst e Ezeth ("r" e "e", respectivamente) e são usadas da seguinte forma: - Quando temos uma palavra terminada em vogal (ex.: dhere - luz) e queremos colocar um sufixo iniciado por consoantes (ex.: "-kas" - sufixo de recipiente, não precisamos colocar nenhuma letra auxiliar: dher - luz + "-kas" (sufixo de recipiente) = "dherkas" - recipiente onde os dherëori guardam luz. - Quando temos uma palavra terminada em consoante (ex.: vell - amigo (neutro/sem sexo) e queremos colocar um sufixo iniciado por consoantes (ex.: "-at" - sufixo que dá o significado de coisa abstrata a partir da raíz), também não colocamos nenhuma letra auxiliar: vell - amigo + "-at" (sufixo que dá o significado de coisa abstrata a partir da raíz) = vellat - amizade.. - Quando temos uma palavra terminada em vogal (ex.: arta - irmã (mulher)) e um sufixo iniciado pela mesma vogal (ex.: "-at" - sufixo de coisa abstrata a partir da raíz), esta vogal simplesmente se torna longa: arta - irmã + "-at" (sufixo de coisa abstrata a partir da raíz) = artát - fraternidade limitada a mulheres (algo como um sentimento feminista) - Quando temos uma palavra terminada em vogal (ex: mëona - mãe) e um sufixo iniciado por outra vogal (ex.: "-i" - sufixo de plural), deve-se colocar um róst ® entre estas vogais: mëona - mãe = "-i" (sufixo de plural) - mëona'r'i - mães (Nota: a tonicidade das palavras muda ou não de acordo com o sufixo, note: '''më-o-na/më-'o'-na-ri). - E quando temos uma palavra terminada em consoante (ex.: hlet - água) e um sufixo iniciado por consoante (ex.: "-kas" - sufixo de recipiente), deve-se colocar um ezeth (e) entre estas consoantes: hlet - água + "-kas" (sufixo de recipiente) = hlet'e'''kas (recipiente onde se guarda água, jarro). No início é difícil se acostumar, mas depois fica automático. Artigos Na dherëorinkwe existem dois tipos de artigo: o definido (que trata de um objeto específico) e o indefinido (que não define o objeto), assim como no português, porem eles não flexionam, são eles: -hinn - equivalente a 'o, a, os, as''' do português ou o the do inglês. -hunn - equivalente a um, uma, uns, umas' ''do português ou a 'a' e 'an do inglês. Os artigos perdem o "h" e são fixados à palavra que eles articulam (usa-se a nítti rost ®). ex.: nísta - mulher nístarunn - uma mulher nístarinn - a mulher nístarirunn - umas mulheres nístaririnn - as mulheres gwæneg nísta - bela mulher gwæneg nístarinn - a mulher bela gwæneg nístarunn - uma mulher bela gwæneginn nísta - a bela mulher gwænegunn - nísta - uma bela mulher Sufixos básicos As palavras na Dherëorinkwe são formadas pela união de radicais que contêm a ideia da palavra, com alguns sufixos, que dão seu valor morfossintático na frase assim como no Esperanto, os sufixos básicos são: -'Adjetivo' - "-eg" (ex.: volt'eg''' - rápido(a)); - '''Advérbio '- "-er" (ex.: volt'er'' - rapidamente); - 'Feminino '- "-a" (ex.: laër ''- professor (neutro) -> ''laër'a'' - professora); - Masculino - "-o" (ex.: laër - professor (neutro) -> laër'o'' - professor (homem)); - 'Plural '- "-i" (ex.: laër - professor (neutro) -> laër'i'' - professores (neutro)); Nota: Quando a vogal "e" acompanha outra vogal, para que não seja lida como ditongo, recebe o trema (¨), apenas por questão de diferenciação e estética. Todo substantivo sem terminação pertence ao gênero neutro, para definir o sexo é necessário colocar os sufixos "-o" ou "-a", após a última letra (ex.: mëon - pai (sem sexo definido), mëon'o'' - pai (com sufixo de masculino), mëon'a'' - mãe (com sufixo de feminino)). O plural pode se aplicar a pronomes (por exemplo: transformando væn (eu) em væn'i'' (nós)), substantivos (ex.: lóme - pessoa -> lómeri - pessoas), sendo que quando o substantivo tem o sufixo de masculino ou feminino, acrescentamos um nitti rost antes do sufixo de plural "-i" (Ex.: mëon'a'' - mãe -> mëon'ari'' - mães) ou adjetivos que estejam acompanhando substantivos no plural (ex.: gwæneg nísta - mulher bonita -> gwænegi nístari - mulheres bonitas). Tempos verbais (sujeito a mudanças) São 9 os tempos verbais da Dherëorinkwe, mais o infinitivo, sete deles compostos por terminações, um composto por partícula + terminação e um composto por partícula somente. São eles: - '''Infinitivo - "og (v)+'ar'" (ex.: og'' '''lelv'ar - dormir). - Presente - "-ar" (ex.: Læss lelv'ar'' - ele dorme / está dormindo); - 'Passado '- "-ir" (ex.: Læss lelv'ir ''- ele dormiu); - Futuro - "-or" (ex.: Læss lelv'or'' - ele dormirá); - '''Condicional - "-ur" (ex.: Læss lelv'ur''' ''- Ele dormiria); - Gerúndio '- "-arn" (ex.: ''Læss hár zok'arn'' - Ele está andando); - Particípio - "-eir" (ex.: Læss hár lelv'eir'' - lit. "Ele está dormido"). - 'Imperativo '- "-e" (ex.: Ræg! Lelv'e!'' - Você! Durma!). -'Presente do subjuntivo '- "Dyn ...(Verbo)-eher") (ex.: Dyn''' da joro kall'eher' vod sarin! - Que a felicidade acompanhe seus passos!). Nota.: o "''Dyn" ''é equivalente ao "Que" do presente do subjuntivo das conjugações verbais do português. -'''Pretérito imperfeito do subjuntivo '- "Thir ...(Verbo)-ir") (ex.: Ne'' thir na'ir' am hawo, omer, ne naar nwer - Eu era um rei, agora, sou nada). Verbos no presente podem representar ações que estão sendo feitas no momento, ou seja, ter a função de gerúndio, de modo que o gerúndio é apenas usado em situações em que o ouvinte pode se confundir, porém isto depende do falante, não há regras que o impedem de usar o gerúndio como na língua portuguesa. O gerúndio e o particípio são usados de maneiras bem distintas quanto a ações que estão acontecendo no momento. Quando se trata de uma ação (por exemplo: andar), usa-se o gerúndio, quando se trata de um estado (por exemplo: dormindo/acordado), usa-se o particípio. Há situações em que é necessário formar o pretérito imperfeito, para por exemplo, falar sobre uma ação costumeira que não acontece mais. Nesses casos, forma-se o pretérito imperfeito com a partícula "''thir"'' que deve ser dita antes do verbo no passado. Exemplo: (Pt) "''No ano passado, eu andava até as montanhas para dormir." Se esta frase fosse traduzida usando o passado simples ficaria assim: (Dherëorinkwe) "lidheir jorer, væn zok'ir''' cera orontirinn per lelvet."'' Mas essa frase pode ser traduzida assim: "No ano passado, eu andei até as montanhas para dormir". Portanto, a tradução correta seria: (Dherëorinkwe) "lidheir jorer, vænn '''thir' zok'ir' cera orontirinn per lelvet."'' "Thir zokir" = "Andava". Não há conjugação verbal na dherëorinkwe (\o/), o que faz com que seja necessário especificar o pronome quase todas as vezes. Exemplo de conjugações em todos os tempos: Verbo "diret" (dizer) Presente Væn dirar - eu digo Ræg dirar - você diz Læss dirar - ele diz Væni dirar - nós dizemos Rægi dirar - vocês dizem Læssi dirar - eles dizem Sæt dirar - diz a si mesmo Næg dirar - dizem/diz-se/eles dizem (sujeito indeterminado) Passado Væn dirir - eu disse Ræg' dirir - você disse L'''æss' dirir - ele disse '''V'æni''' dirir - nós dissemos '''Rægi''' dirir - vocês disseram '''Læssi''' dirir - eles disseram '''Sæt''' dirir - disse a si mesmo '''Næg''' (não existe no pretérito simples) '''Pretérito imperfeito Ne '''thir dirir - eu dizia '''Ve '''thir dirir - você dizia '''Le thir dirir - ele dizia Ni thir dirir - nós dizíamos Vi thir dirir - vocês diziam Li thir dirir - eles diziam Se thir dirir - dizia a si mesmo One thir dirir - diziam/dizia-se/eles diziam (sujeito indeterminado) Futuro Ne diror - eu direi Ve diror - você dirá Le diror - ele dirá Ni diror - nós diremos Vi diror - vocês dirão Li diror - Eles dirão Se diror - dirá a si mesmo One diror - dirão/dirá-se/eles dirão (sujeito indeterminado) Condicional Ne dirur - eu diria Ve dirur - você diria Le dirur - ele diria Ni dirur - nós diríamos Vi dirur - vocês diriam Li dirur - eles diriam Se dirur - diria a si mesmo One dirur - diriam/diria-se/eles diriam (sujeito indeterminado) Imperativo (não existe no imperativo) ne Dirohen ve - diga você Dirohen le - diga ele Dirohen ni - digamos nós Dirohen vi - digam vocês Dirohen li - digam eles Dirohen se - diga! (quando em pensamento, pode existir) (não existe no imperativo) one Acusativo ("-n") Assim como no Esperanto, para que se possa mudar a ordem das palavras sem prejudicar o sentido da frase, a dherëorinkwe apresenta o caso acusativo, que nada mais é do que o objeto direto de um verbo. O acusativo pode ser posto em pronomes, substantivos e adjetivos que acompanhem substantivos com acusativo. Caso a palavra que levará o acusativo tenha final em consoante, a vogal "e" deverá ser adicionada ao final da palavra para que ela possa receber o acusativo (ex.: Vell - (neutro) Amigo -> Vell'en''), para palavras no plural o acusativo é colocado depois do "-i" de plural (ex.: Laëri - ''(neutro) Professores -> ''Laër'in). No caso de orações com verbos de ligação (ser, estar, parecer, permanecer, continuar, ficar, tornar-se, viver, andar): Quando o que vem depois do verbo de ligação é um predicativo do sujeito (geralmente um adjetivo), ele não recebe o acusativo, nos demais casos sim. Nota: Só por curiosidade: tradução dos verbos de ligação para a Dherëorinkwe: Ser - Naët Estar - Estet Parecer - Keret Permanecer - ainda sem tradução Continuar - ainda sem tradução Ficar - ainda sem tradução Tornar-se - ainda sem tradução Andar - Nesse caso é Nordet, caso seja a ação de andar é Zoket. Viver - Therget Exemplos: ''Ne naar ungweo'n'. ''(eu sou homem.); ''Ne lothar ve'n'. ''(Eu te amo.); ''Ve'n''' lothar ne. (Eu te amo, pois a palavra que está no acusativo ainda é "ve"(você)); ''Ne ve'n''' lothar.'' (Eu te amo); Ne lovir am therod'en''' ungwëa'n'. (Eu vi uma bela mulher.); ''Am therod'en''' ungwea'n' lovir ne.'' (eu vi uma bela mulher); Le lovir therod'in''' ungwëar'in'. (Ele viu belas mulheres.). Exemplos simples de frases com predicativo do sujeito: ''Ma naar heljorood. (Isso é triste); Ne estar heljorood. (Estou triste); Le kerar heljorood. (Ele parece triste); Le (permanece) heljorood. (Ele permanece triste); Le (continua) heljorood. (Ele continua triste); Ne (fiquei) heljorood. (Eu fiquei triste); Ne (me tornei) heljorood. (Eu me tornei triste); Ne nordar heljorood. (Eu ando triste); Lëa thergar heljorood. (Ela vive triste); Preposições (sujeito a mudanças) As preposições têm uma peculiaridade que também pode ser vista no português: elas sofrem contrações com os artigos (ex.: PT: em - em+o/a/os/as = no/na/nos/nas, em+um/uma/uns/umas = num/numa/nuns/numas | Dhe: en - en+yu/yun = enu/enun). As regras dessa contração são simples, se a preposição terminar em vogal, simplesmente troca-se essa vogal final por "-u" (se for definido, derivado do artigo "yu") ou "-un" (se for indefinido, derivado do artigo "yun") e se a preposição terminar em consoante, deve-se acrescentar essas terminações após as consoantes finais. Ao contrário do Esperanto a Dherëorinkwe não tem uma preposição indefinida. Ex.: En -> En+yu=enu / En+yun=enun He -> He+yu=Hu / He+yun=Hun Lista de Preposições O formato da lista será Dhe - Eo - Pt (Dherëorinkwe - Esperanto - Tradução para o Português): Cera/Ceru/Cerun - Gxis - até (espaço, tempo ou medida) Dov/Dovu/Dovun - Tra - através de, por (atravessando) En/Enu/Enun - En - em, dentro de Gir/Giru/Girun - Sen - sem He/Hu/Hun - Al - para a, em direção a Helleros/Hellerosu/Hellerosun - Malantaux - atrás de Herg/Hergu/Hergun - Super - acima de, por sobre (sem encostar no objeto debaixo). Kolcer/Kolceru/Kolcerun - Kontraux - contra, em frente de Lehun/Lehunu/Lehunun - Inter - entre Leros/Lerosu/Lerosun - Antaux, diante/antes (no tempo) Lok/Loku/Lokun - Pri - sobre, a respeito de Lund/Lundu/Lundun - Per - por (meio de), com (instrumento) Nin - usa-se o Je - às, a (horário) Noxor/Noxoru/Noxorun - Apud - ao lado de Noz/Nozu/Nozun - Anstataux - em vez de, ao invés de Per/Peru/Perun - Por - para, por, a fim de, em proveito de Seg/Segu/Segun - Pro - Por causa de Sgol/Sgolu/Sgolun - Sur - sobre, em cima de Skol/Skolu/Skolun - Sub - sob, debaixo de Sol/Solu/Solun - Da - de (quantidade) Sotto/Sottu/Sottun - Ekster - fora de, do lado de fora de Tor/Toru/Torun - Post - após, depois de Toy/Toyu/Toyun - Kun/Cxe - em companhia de, junto de, junto a, com Vlahos/Vlahosu/Vlahosun - Cxirkau - em torno de, ao redor de Vol/Volu/Volun - Trans - além de, do outro lado de Yuntto/Yunttu/Yunttun - Preter - Por diante de, por junto de Ze/Zu/Zun - De/El - dentre, desde, de (posse, ponto de partida, característica, origem) Zol/Zolu/Zolun - Dum - durante Vocabulário (sujeito a mudanças) Texto de exemplo "Yu dherëorinkwe naëna yu venkwe zu Dherëori rine, kel thergena enu Dherëdor´ dore" A dherëorinkwe é a língua do povo Dherëori, que vive na cidade de Dherëdor´.